


If Everyone Cared

by MomoHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad Stiles, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoHale/pseuds/MomoHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles is safe in his room he starts to think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Everyone Cared

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago (season 2) and sorry for any mistakes (English is not my first language)

Stiles was tired. He went home straight to his room lay down on his bed and put his headphones on.

He just wanted to forget everything! Since his new non-so-close-friendship-anymore-with-Scott-since-now-he-has-a-wolf-to-play-with-and-hot-girlfriend-to-dedicate-himself-to. Said girlfriend whose parents tried to kill him, may he add, and her grandfather beat the crap out of him. To all the lies he every had to told his dad to cover for the werewolves and they didn't even care! He was so fed up with all of them! He also wanted to forget that his best friend made a nice plan _without_ him and _without_ telling him. And since when does he ever do that? And why did he do that? He's the one who gets hurt everytime! He's the one who's only human! He can't protect his father, he can't protect anyone and nobody seems to care about him or what he feels and it's just _damn_ it's just like he's the one who's always picking up the pieces for the others and helping them see some good in all of the mess they get into but no one is there to pick up the pieces for him, or help him or even pick up _the damn phone!_

 

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**

**Confusing stars for satellites**

**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**

**But here we are, we're here tonight**

And Lydia was never going to be his. Not that he minded that much... but still it hurt. Caring for someone like he did for Lydia all this years and still... she doesn't waste a second to thank him. In fact no one spares a second to thank him for all the work and plans that he does. They don't even listen to him!

 

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

_At least you're alive._ Scott said that to him this morning. He didn't know what to say. He would cast away every breath he take to have everyone they lost back to life again. But he didn't know that. Scott didn't know because he didn't _care._

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**And I'm singing**

**Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

**Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

 

Stiles gets up listen carefully to the song.

**And in the air the fireflies**

**Our only light in paradise**

**We'll show the world they were wrong**

**And teach them all to sing along**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**(I'm alive)**

_Maybe if I could show the wolves how wrong they were. If I could show that good things happen..._ _maybe Derek could have some faith in people again. Wait? Why Am I thinking about Derek?_ _Because he's the only one that despise all the insults listens to me._

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**When nobody died**

_If everyone cared..._ Stiles scoffed at the ridiculous thought. He cared for everyone but he wasn't naive. The wolves didn't care for him, if it ever happen to be a situation where only one of them, him and a wolf or Lydia or Allison happened to be they would let him to die. Even Scott.

_Even Scott..._

**And as we lie beneath the stars**

**We realize how small we are**

**If they could love like you and me**

**Imagine what the world could be**

 

He thought how right this song was. For him and Derek. They lost everything, Derek more than him, but they still fight. They still go through everything to protect people who don't listen to them. He sang the next part with all the sorrow and disdain that he felt.

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

 

But now the question was “ _Did Derek cared for him?”_

Without Stiles noticing someone was watching him, someone who could relate it to how the boy felt. He was too young to feel such a huge sorrow for the world. Too young to have such a responsibility on his fragile shoulders. Derek didn't want to be a creep and was about to make himself noticed when Stiles started to sang along. And _wow_! He noticed how Stiles was doubting everyone if they ever care for him. He listened to him sing the chorus of the song with such

sadness that it actually broke Derek's heart. Well even more that it was already broken.

 

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

**When nobody died**

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

**When nobody died**

**We'd see the day when nobody died**

-Like the might powerful werewolves would every care for a lousy human. - Derek heard Stiles mumbled and without thinking he said loud enough for Stiles to hear him.

-I do... - Stiles looked up only seeing two red orbs leaving and smile genuinely for the first time in weeks.

_-Thanks Derek..._


End file.
